1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to detecting events and, in particular, to detecting visual events. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying the location of visual events relative to a platform.
2. Background
Detection systems may be used to identify events, such as gunshots. A detection system may detect the location of a gunshot or other weapons fire using acoustic sensors, optical sensors, and/or radiofrequency sensors. These types of systems are used by law enforcement, the military, and other users to identify the source, the direction of gunfire, and in some cases, the type of weapon used.
A detection system may include an array of microphones, a processing unit, and a user interface. The processing unit processes signals from the array of microphones. The array of microphones may be located near each other or dispersed geographically. For example, the array of microphones may be dispersed throughout a park, a street, a town, or some other suitable locations at a law enforcement agency. The user interface may receive and provide an indication of events that occurred. For example, the user interface may present a map and an address location of each gunfire event that is detected.
These types of detection systems increase the ability for law enforcement agencies to respond to these types of events. Personnel may travel to the particular locations using the information to look for the source of the gunfire.
These types of systems also may be used by the military to detect snipers or other hostile gunfire. For example, with respect to snipers, an array of microphones may be placed on a vehicle. These sensors detect and measure the muzzle blast and supersonic shockwave from a speeding bullet as it moves through the air. Each microphone picks up the sound waves at slightly different times. These signals are processed to identify the direction from which a bullet is travelling. Additionally, the processes may identify the height above the ground and how far away the shooter is.
With these types of systems, a light-emitting diode with a twelve-hour clock image is presented inside the vehicle. The system may light up in the six o'clock position if the event is detected at the six o'clock position relative to the vehicle. Further, the display also may include information about the range, elevation, and azimuth of the origination of the event.
These detection systems increase the probability of identifying the source of gunfire in both law enforcement and military settings. With these systems, the indications or information aid in identifying the source. Identifying the sniper may be difficult, depending on the conditions. The information aids the personnel. The personnel still search the location based on the information provided. For example, if the event occurred at nighttime or if dense foliage, buildings, or other objects are present, locating the shooter may be made more difficult.
Therefore, the illustrative embodiments provide a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.